A user may wish to access a device, such as, for example, a tablet, laptop computer, mobile phone, etc., using a facial recognition application. Initially, the user may provide an image of the user to the device. The device may store and use the image as a template or control image for subsequently identifying the user. When the user desires to access the device, the user may allow the device to capture a second image of the user. The device may compare the second image to the stored image and may identify and grant the user access to the device based on the comparison.